The present disclosure relates to product reliability and, more particularly, to systems and methods to prevent incorporation of a previously used integrated circuit chip into a product, either initially or during printed circuit board (PCB) rework, in order to ensure product reliability.
More particularly, oftentimes previously used integrated circuit chips are accidently or surreptitiously incorporated into products, either initially or during printed circuit board (PCB) rework (e.g., when a faulty integrated circuit chip on a printed circuit board (PCB) within the product is removed for repair or replacement). Such used integrated circuit chips create functionality and reliability issues because there is no way of tracking whether the used integrated circuit chip has exceeded its expected useful life. This is of particular concern when the product into which the used integrated circuit chip is incorporated is a life critical product (e.g., if the product has a medical or military function). Current schemes rely on strict access control over integrated circuit supply and are not always effective.